Battlefield of the Mind
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: No matter how much she tried to distract him from the Compass Killer, Mac's mind would need something more to erase these battle scars than a simple pep talk. SMACKED One-shot based on eppy 6.05 Battle Scars


**Title: Battlefield of the Mind**

**Summary:** No matter how much she tried to distract him from the Compass Killer, Mac's mind would need something more to erase these battle scars than a simple pep talk. SMACKED based on eppy 6.05 Battle Scars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)!

_~Note: words in italics and "double quotes" directly from the eppy~_

* * *

_"Did you see this?" Mac had come into the evidence media lab, holding the latest edition of the New York Times in his hand. He shows Stella the headline of the Compass killer and just shakes his head. "Adam told me he saw a Facebook page with a quiz on it – if you were the compass killer where would you strike next?" _

The elusive killer was taunting the stoic crime lab commander and she knows that he doesn't even have to say it audibly, the hardened outline of his jaw, the tense curve of his fists and the sapphire daggers in his eyes were telling her exactly the kind of battle he was waging inside.

But they had an intricate case to deal with and she also knows the best way to keep Mac focused is to get him back on track; saving the compass killer and his growing fan base for an after work conversation.

_"You're gonna get him Mac but right now, let's focus on the hotel murders. Take a look at this…it's called Street Dancing."_

_"Thought that went out with Ms. PacMan," he smirks, drawing an arched brow in return. _

_"Apparently it's made a comeback…in a big way."_

It was his sort of left wing comment that would come up later, but for now it was back to the case and Mac of course was always up for talking work before anything else; especially anything that would involve some kind of recreation or relaxation no matter how silly.

The case comes to a rather sad conclusion after a very sordid confession from one friend, accidentally killing another; the other one wanting to prove a point to his girlfriend – that he was man enough to protect her. In the end he paid for the arrogant mistake with his life – and no one had the last laugh.

Stella nears Mac's office after having talked with Brooke about her trying ordeal, her mind now wondering what she could do to distract him and get him to relax a little bit.

"I can hear you thinking," Mac mentions in a quiet tone, his eyes still fixed on the front page of the NY Times; not looking up but knowing she was there watching him.

"What am I thinking?"

"To let it go and try to go home and get some sleep?" Mac inquires with a small smile as he finally looks as she approaches.

"Well I could be predicable and offer that sentiment but what do you think the chances are you'd actually listen?"

"You tell me."

"Slim to none," she answers with a tender expression as she slides into the chair before his desk, her hand reaching out and giving his a squeeze. "You know he wants this right?"

"He's turning it into a damn game," Mac lightly growls, his hand still seeking warmth under hers, making no attempt to pull away.

She looks at him and can feel his inner anxiety; the battle raging on inside his mind. As much as she knows he hates fanfare and attention it was the fact that people were almost idolizing a man whose sole purpose is bask in the demise of others; that's what he hates more than anything, the glorification of death. He had seen too much of that in his lifetime to ever admire anyone who would take delight in personal human suffering.

"I know you are taking this personally but he's taunting ever…"

"How many others has he sent his damn calling card to?" Mac counters with a growl, his hand pulling free and landing with a slam on the front of the paper. His frustrated sapphire orbs turn away, his jaw tight and shoulders tense.

"Okay…that's it," Stella purses her lips before she pushes herself away from his desk, turns on her heel and leave his office; his eyes darting back to where she had been standing, his mind now racing for an apologetic comeback to his harsh reply.

Mac leans back in his chair and utters a heavy sigh, mentally kicking himself for sending her away like that. But a few moments later he hears a shuffle and looks up to see her standing back in her original spot, this time with her coat on and purse in hand.

"Goodnight," Mac utters with a small smile.

"You are coming with me."

"Stella…there is so much to…do," Mac pauses as he watches her cross her arms in front of her chest, knowing he was heading into an emotional battle, ill-equipped to do anything but lose. "I guess it is late," he finally resigns in defeat, pushing himself from his chair, grabbing his suit jacket and heading toward her.

"Well it's late to be here," Stella reminds him as they head for the elevator. "Do you trust me?" She mysteriously inquires as they enter the elevator; Mac glancing over with a wondering glance.

"In what way?" He arches his brows in wonder.

"Well since I know you so well, I know you are only going to go home, have half a flat beer and some day old Chinese leftovers and then sit and stew about a war you aren't fighting alone."

"He's not taunted anyone else directly."

"My number's not listed," Stella deadpans and Mac's lips actually twist upward into a small smirk. "So do you trust me?"

"Stella…"

"Mac, come on…when have I taken no for an answer?" She triumphantly challenges.

"Where are we going?" He resigns in defeat.

"You'll hafta wait and see," Stella retorts as she flags down a cab, Mac watching with amusement as she writes down an address, handing it to the driver and turning to him with a triumphant smile. "Trust me."

"Okay," Mac reluctantly agrees as he settles back in the cab, the two of them talking about the sad case they had just wrapped up and how three close lives were torn apart by one life-changing act. As the cab starts to slow, Mac looks out at the unfamiliar surroundings and then over at Stella with an inquisitive glance.

"Here?" Mac asks in shock as they slowly get out of the cab, Stella paying the fare before he could reach for his wallet.

"Well I figured since you were keen on the roller derby that one time that this really isn't that far off."

"That was a one time thing."

"And this probably will be also."

"Street dancing," Mac simply states as they head toward the loud pumping music.

"Well this time we're here in unofficial capacity so you can…just watch and unwind."

"Unwind to this?" Mac nods toward the DJ box; the room around them pulsing with booming base and flashing strobe lights.

"Yeah…how do _you_ unwind?" She playfully wags her brows.

"Not usually like this."

"Again I ask how."

"Maybe I'll show you next time."

"It's a date," she winks and his face finally relaxes. She takes his arm and gently pulls him closer. "I hope you mean that," she whispers in his ear, her warm breath sending comforting tingles down his somewhat tense spine.

"I do," he answers firmly, his face twisting so that their lips were only inches apart. But the crowd starts to press in around them and their semi-intimate moment is lost; forcing them to break apart to a more respectable distance but still maintaining closeness. The two of them start to watch the two very animated dancers on the round mirrored platform; the moves sometimes almost inhuman, the crowd revved into an agreeable frenzy.

"That has to hurt," Stella mentions as one of the dancers performs a move that ends with him spinning on his head, the tempo of applause rising with each rotation.

"I wonder how _he_ unwinds," Mac smirks and Stella offers a warm giggle at his retort.

"Forget the unwinding...I wonder how he sleeps after all this?"

She feels his body starting to untense the longer it stands pressed up against hers and while she knows that an inner war is still waging in his mind at about the compass killer for a few moments she was able to coax him into another realm; one where she was the master of his happiness.

A break is finally offered by the pumped up announcer, Mac taking Stella by the hand and leading her toward an area that he thinks will be a bit quieter.

"You ready to go?"

"Do I look ready to go?"

"Come on Mac…" Stella replies with a slight purse of her lips. "You're not that hard to read. You wanted to leave about five minutes after we arrived."

"Actually…I'm having fun."

"Liar."

"No…this is…interesting. And isn't it you who's always telling me to broaden my cultural knowledge base?"

"Sounds like something I'd say," she counters with a wry smile.

"Okay then I'm having fun."

"You're having fun."

"Are you having fun?" Mac teases.

"I'm with you...that's a given," she answers in truth and his face warms.

"Can I borrow a quarter?"

"A quarter? You want to…what for?"

"Do you trust me?" He retorts with the same line she fed him earlier. Stella merely shakes her head as she hands him a quarter and then watches as he turns and heads back into the crowd, quickly following after him to see what was up. But as soon as he stops and turns to her, standing beside – a Ms. Pac Man video game she can't help but toss her head back and laugh, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"I'm just sorry I don't have a Rubik's Cube," she refers to his earlier comment.

"Maybe we can go find one later."

"Okay. So you gonna just stand her and hold that quarter or are you gonna show me whatcha got?"

"Watch and learn," Mac boasts as he puts in the quarter and Stella leans in closer, her body pressing up against his. The game starts up and Mac's fingers are smooth on the controller, maneuvering his Ms. Pac Man after the first few colored ghosties.

"Mac get the pink one…no go that way…that way," Stella insists, her cheek almost pressing against his. "Mac…"

"You wanna play?" Mac asks sardonically.

Without answering, Stella takes the control, leaving Mac's hand where it is, placing her fingers on top and then starting to move the little yellow, wide-mouthed orb all around the black and neon colored arcade terminal. The level ends with a win and Stella looks over at Mac with a wide smile.

"Not bad," Mac lightly praises and she playfully jabs him in the ribs.

"Well technically it is my quarter."

"Second level's starting."

"Okay here we go," Stella turns enthusiastically toward the screen, Mac's body pressing up close against hers as they get back down to business; another round of street dancers going head to head on the circular dance floor behind them, the base rising and the strobe lights pulsing once again.

About half hour later after their combined effort had zoomed them to the top of the high score list, the two of them slowly meander their way out of the pumping crowd, reaching the quieter street level and basking in the refreshing cool night air.

"I think my ears are gonna be pumping tomorrow," Mac gently groans as they slowly head away from the entrance to the club.

"I'll probably end up trying to break dance in my sleep."

"Ouch," Mac lightly whispers, drawing a small giggle from her. "Hungry?"

"I could use a light bedtime snack and a coffee," Stella replies in truth as they near a small quiet coffee shop. "Wanna share something to eat?"

They enter the diner, take table at the back, both thankful for the soft music playing; the respectable noise level affording them the opportunity to talk and actually hear the other person speaking without shouting. Stella looks at Mac and feels herself smile as he looks up from the menu and catches her eye.

"What?"

"Now you look relaxed."

"I guess an 80's video game will do that to you."

"Oh and here I thought it was the company," Stella winks and Mac shakes his head.

"The company is always…the best," he pauses as this time it's his hand that reaches out for hers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the distraction. I was just going to go home and…and sit and stew about the compass killer," Mac admits with a heavy sigh.

"You would have done it for me."

"Not sure I would have picked…street dancing."

"Ah yes well next time…" she stops to remind him of what he said earlier, "you can pick venue. But I gotta tell ya…that quarter sure was worth it. Never figured you for such a Ms. Pac Man aficionado."

"Well when the first person shooter games were broken back home that's the one that was left," Mac shrugs, making her gently smirk.

"Okay so what other talents are you keeping hidden from me?"

"Well I did mention the Rubik's cube for a reason."

"Right but since there isn't one…"

"Did you mention Rubik's cube?" The waitress interrupts as she places a steaming cup of coffee before each of them.

"You wouldn't happen to have one would you?"

"Stella," Mac gently groans. "She's kidding."

"Do you?" Stella presses.

"Actually my boss has a few relics in his office…I'll see if I can find it."

"What? You mentioned it," Stella smirks as Mac takes a sip of his black coffee.

"You didn't have to press the point."

"I don't want to sit here and talk about…_him_," Stella confesses with a small sigh. "I know the battle that rages inside your mind Mac."

"You do," he acknowledges rather than questions.

"I do and I know how much you hate to see injustice flaunted in the faces of those that would do everything to fight against it. You will get this guy…I have faith in you."

"Well then maybe you can't see the real battle because I don't have that same confidence right now."

"When I fall you pick me up and when you fall…I pick you up. Remember…we take care of each other. You will get him Mac," Stella finishes with a firm squeeze of his hand. "And you're welcome for tonight," she says with a warm smile. "I had fun too. You know we should get one of those arcade things for the lab. Yes?"

"Adam would spend more time with that then he does on Face Book," Mac retorts in sarcasm.

"I think I caught Sheldon on there one time also."

"Less team distractions," Mac replies with a warm smile as the waitress returns.

"Yeah…this right?"

"That's it," Mac takes the already mixed up Rubik's cube and holds it up for Stella to see. "I'll return this when we're done."

"Am not worried," the waitress shrugs. "I had to actually dust that thing off…he uses it as a paperweight or something," she chuckles as he heads back to place their order.

"Okay so should I time you?"

"Sure. And if I beat the clock?"

"You can have my quarter," Stella teases.

"Oh I'm sure my skills are worth more."

"Much more. Okay show me whatcha got," she playfully goads him on. Mac cracks his knuckles and then picks up the iconic item and starts to twist the colorful squares around in his hands; Stella watching in fascination.

"The first one I had was the one my dad bought at this second hand…" his voice trails off as he starts into a story from his childhood, his face lighting up as he remembers and relays cherished memories. Stella watches with a tender expression and feels herself mirroring his easiness; not long until that inquisitive expression turns to one of being impressed as he completes the cube, each side of the square showing color uniformity and in record time.

"Not bad," she grins as she hands him a quarter.

"Your turn," Mac hands her the small object. "Or do you concede defeat?" He teases as he mixes up the colors.

"Defeat? You should know me better than that," she replies warmly.

"Here's the wager…" Mac holds up the quarter. "Time starts…now."

He leans back and watches her getting to work, a contented smile spreading his lips and his mind telling him that he'd never have the correct words to express his appreciation for all she had done for him tonight – a simple gesture that had blossomed into so much more. The battle was still inside his mind; the elusive killer still at large and the war still threatening to carry off his very soul as spoils. But for a few moments tonight she was able to push back the invading mental forces, holding them back long enough for him to break free and enjoy a few moments of life – with her at his side. In the end he'd win the war; of that they both are certain, but tonight another battle had been fought – the battle for their first date – and she had won. That was indeed something worth fighting for.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay once again I hope you all liked this and forgive if it was rusty at all (my muse is still playing in FP wonderland hehe) but I have a few more of these to get out so feedback would be very appreciated. Thanks in advance smackies! :D


End file.
